


Two Lovers are Better Than One, also known as the story of Brian Haner Jr and his girlfriend and boyfriend.

by TaserQueen



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, No synacky was harmed in the making of this fic, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Polyamory, Synacky - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, master/pet/pet tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaserQueen/pseuds/TaserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have always been the same since the beginning of high school, the only thing that has changed is the strength of their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lovers are Better Than One, also known as the story of Brian Haner Jr and his girlfriend and boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mortaltrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortaltrickster/gifts).



It had always been the three of them together, if you saw Brian you had to know either Michelle or Zacky were going to be coming around the corner at any moment. It always seemed just like three friends who enjoyed each others company, but if you looked closer it was something more beautiful than that, love. It was rare that they were ever alone at their respective homes, and when they were together they were positioned close. 

Brian always had a crush on Zacky but had no idea that there was feelings reciprocated, until him and Michelle made themselves more official. That night was a messy one, starting with tears and ending with them all holding each other as they drifted off to sleep. Over the years, love grew between them blossoming stronger and sweeter than they could have ever imagined. 

\------

"Zacky?" Michelle looked to him curiously, before sliding a little closer, hand resting on his knee, her other hand fiddling with her collar. His green eyes looked up to her before she leant closer. "I kinda have a question." He nods slightly, toying with his lip ring curiously. "I wanna try something different, I know you've watched me and Brian and I've watched you two. We both gave him head for his birthday and we've kinda toyed around with it but I wanna do a threesome." 

He raises an eyebrow looking at her, "Really?" He's a man of little words while he thinks of the three of them in bed together. It doesn't take long before he nods looking at her. "Surprised you didn't bring it up faster." He teased before pressing a soft kiss to her neck, nuzzling in closer. She toys with his hair softly, her cheeks flushed dark pink before mumbling cutely, "You gotta be good." She breathes in slowly feeling his teeth graze against the sensitive skin at the juncture of her neck and jaw. "He'll be mad." She warns softly pressing closer subconsciously. "If I've gotta be good you gotta stop pressing against me." He says, a playful grin on his lips.

"He'll be home soon and we gotta plan." She smiles, getting more excited at the thought of Brian finally getting home, he had said he was going to the store but he might stop and have lunch with Matt first. She looked at Zacky before kissing him softly on the nose, hands sliding up his shirt. She stands, pulling him away from the tv to go up to their bedroom. She glanced at the clock before looking at him, "I don't know how we should go about this, but I know I want to do it tonight." Her cheeks are flushed pink as she looks at him before turning to the closet undressing slowly as she pondered how to go about this.

She turned before blushing, seeing him shift on the bed trying to ignore the hard on he currently sported for her. She never felt unwanted for too long with the both of them before she smirked getting an idea before digging into the back of the closet pulling out her favorite 'fuck me heels' before sliding them on with a smirk. "Do you think this will be good enough?" She toyed with the ring on the front of her collar, the tag swinging to hit her fingers. "I love it, I bet he'll love it." He looks away, cheeks bright pink before adjusting his legs. 

She then sits on the bed next to him before purring softly, "Come on Zee," She looks at him, "We can wait on the bed for him naked and it'll be sexy." He nods before she carefully undresses him, kissing his chest softly brushing her lips against his skin. He can't help but to groan, his fingers tangling in her hair. The urge to just pull her up on his lap and slide into her is so great, but the last time they had played without asking their punishment had been severe. He settles to kiss her instead, his hands sliding down her back, cupping her ass before he can hear a car in the drive away, biting her lip before pulling back. "He's home."

\------

Brian opened the door, expecting to see his two babies sitting on the couch like normal, when they weren't he was just a tad suspicious. He started up the stairs hearing hushed whispers as he approached their door. He waited for a moment, trying to discern what they were saying before shrugging and continuing inside. He swallowed hard looking at them both, Michelle's slender but curvy in all the right places body snuggled up with Zacky's soft pudgy body made his heart start to beat fast. "My, my what do we have here?" He was beyond excited before he purred out softer, "Such sexy little babies for me." He walked forward leaning in to kiss Zacky soundly, nipping his lip before pulling back chuckling softly. He leant forward, kissing Michelle in the same manner, pulling a little whimper from within her. "Who had this little idea?" He asked before looking at them both. Michelle sat up more before blushing pink, "It was my idea." She bit her lip, looking at him with excitement. He ran his fingers through her hair purring out softly, "Good girl." 

He was already half hard as he looked at them both before undressing himself. He ran one hand through his hair before licking his lips, "Now tell me what my babies want?" He watches them look at each other before she speaks up, "I want a threesome." He smirks raising his eyebrow, lips pursed faintly, "Is that so?" He likes the sound of this, and he licks his lips again.

He thinks for a moment, before getting a good idea. "Now who should I put in the middle?" He strokes his little beard slowly, before smirking, "I think we should put Zacky in the middle." Zacky's face start to turn red and then Michelle nods. She gets up, her hips swaying as she walks retrieving the lube and gives it to Brian with a small smile. He presses a kiss to her temple, murmuring softly "Good girl." 

By the time he turns to Zacky, the rhythm guitarist he had grown to love dearly, was already on his knees looking back at him. Michelle looked at him then crawled on the bed snuggling up to Zacky, before asking Brian softly, "Can I kiss him?" She asks softly, knowing asking is key at the moment, Brian being in full master mode. He nods before lubing his fingers up, gesturing to her before he slid a finger into his lover. Zacky lets out a low needy groan, feeling it press into him before he kisses Michelle hungrily, his body tingling up his spine before he pants softly against her mouth. Brian smirks seeing them both so aroused, before he slides another finger in.

Michelle looks up at Brian, her pupils blown wide with lust as she pants, "Tell me- tell us what to do." She pants out, her pussy dripping juices as she watches his actions. He ponders this, loving his position of power over them both at least in this sense. "I want you to spread your legs and let him eat you out while I finger him slow and tortuously. Both of you can be as long as you want, this is a treat I'm going to enjoy." He smirks before he watches her get into position. She spreads herself and lets out a whimper as Zacky slides his tongue against her clit, her eyes heavy as she rocks her hips forward panting out softly, "Oh god." She loves how talented his tongue is against her sensitive, nerve filled center. "Oh g-god yes." Brian smirks, fingers sliding deeper into him as he watches them both. "Make her cum and I'll fuck you." He murmurs teasing softly. 

Zacky licks faster, pressing his tongue against her clit before flicking it down to her pussy hole, sliding it in slowly. Her toes curl as she feels him continue. "Shit~" She loves how loud she can be as she opens her eyes looking at them both, biting her lip, "So sexy." He growls softly against her folds pressing back against Brian's fingers, silently begging for more. Brian hears him loud and clear, sliding one more into him, keeping it in a clustered pattern, teasingly poking at the smaller, chubbier man's prostate. "Does that feel good? " He's hard himself, watching the two of his lovers play with each other. "Be a good boy and suckle at that clit for me." She lets out a loud moan, arching her back hard as Zacky complies, looking up at her with those striking green eyes.

She looks down at him, tugging his hair her hips rocking up as she pants before looking at Brian who is already palming his cock, stroking it slowly. "Oh god~" She lets out a louder more needy sound her toes curling tightly. She's almost to the edge and his curiously fast tongue is pushing her faster to the edge. She lets out a louder scream, cumming hard all over his tongue. Brian growls, completely pleased with them both before he lubes himself withdrawing his fingers. "Now I want you to spread your pretty pussy for Zacky boys cock." He rubs his hand over his baby's ass, sliding into him with one slow motion. "O-Oh god damn yes." He smirks, looking down as Zacky whimpers softly. Michelle slides down slowly before pressing herself against Zacky, taking his cock letting out a louder moan before spreading her legs a bit more. 

He thrusts into Zacky a little more, groaning at how tight he is around him. "That's a good boy." He growls louder, hips rocking more as he pant out growling out softer. "That feels so fucking good." He watches them both before adjusting leaning down to watch Michelle's face as she rocks her hips up to meet Zacky's. He growls louder, "Good babies." He wraps his arm around Zacky, the other arm grasping Michelle's breast, sliding her fingers over her nipple slowly as her moans and whines grow louder. She rocks herself faster, his hand pinching her nipple as she moans for the both of them. He speeds up, hearing Zacky's moans get even louder as Brian's thrusts get more focused and fast. The combined pleasure of the both of his lovers moaning so loud was almost too much for him. He grasped a handful of Zacky's silky locks thrusting faster, forcing him to fuck Michelle faster. 

"B-Brian please." Zacky is moaning and whimpering not even a full five minutes later. "I need to cum so bad." Brian growls low in his throat, "I'm close too just hold on." Michelle's letting out low whimpering moans as she presses her hips forward, eyes heavy lidded. Brian groans louder, gripping his hips tightly before cumming hard filling him up before Zacky moans louder. Zacky is getting closer and closer to cumming, his hips shakily thrusting forward before he cums, followed quickly by Michelle's loud moaning scream signalling that she came as well. "Mmmm such good babies cumming for me." He pants softly, slowly withdrawing from Zacky. He shuffles off to the bathroom, grabbing a rag and wetting it before cleaning her off, then his lover, before finally washing his cock off.

He tosses the washcloth back to the bathroom before settling into bed pulling them closer, kissing her then him softly. "I'm so lucky." He yawns, nuzzling them both before adjusting and pulls off her heels. "Lets take a nap and then we can settle into dinner." He snuggles them both close, watching as they hold hands on his stomach. He smiles before yawning again, relaxing into the bed comfortably. "I love you." Michelle says softly, "Both of you." She adds with a big smile, her eyes closing as she relaxes. "I love you both too." Zacky and Brian echo quietly before settling in drifting into a warm and comfortable sleep.


End file.
